Lucky Clover
Lucky Clover is a Zhu Zhu Pet Appearance: Lucky Clover is a rabbit with silver cheeks, green fur, red paws, gray tail and orange eyes. His light cobalt bluish gray birthmark is a lucky clover. He is a vampire. He wears a green vampire mask and vampire teeth. Bio: Lucky Clover meets Silver Winter and Spooky Bubbles. He collects ten horse plushies. He meets toucans. He collects five horse toys and boomerangs. He meets Sunny Bubbles. He is happy. He was a baby he met Red Autumn and new friends including Sunny Bubbles, Spooky Bubbles, Easter Egg and others at Speedy Turkey. He befriends Shamrock and Mr. Squiggles. Gender: male Animal: rabbit Birthmark: lucky clover Birthday: March 6 Lucky Clover's Events in March power potion in 1, super seeds in 2, king sling in 3, pumpkin in 4, Christmas present in 5, Cupid suit in 6, four-leaf clover in 7, Easter egg in 8, super seeds in 9, power potion in 10, king sling in 11, star cup in 12, 10 eggs in 13, 50 coins in 14, 100 coins, 1,000 coins in 15, 10,000 coins in 16, St. Patrick's Day 2019 gift in 17, 40 gemstones in 18, 400 gemstones in 19, 20 energy in 20, 220 energy in 21, 210 energy in 22, 139,292 coins in 23, 1,929 gemstones in 24, crystal in 25, exp in 26, sunflower in 27, mooncake in 28, scary skull in 29, candy cane in 30 and cherry blossom flower in 31 Illuminating Lucky Clover Lucky Clover illuminates his lucky castle with green designs on March 1-17. The pile of gold coins is on grey stone paths on March 1. The portal crystal is on the second floor on March 2. The pot o' gemstones are on the rooftop battlement to collect 9 gemstones on March 3. The pot ol' coins are on the dark brown tile flooring to collect 18 coins on March 4. The painted rainbow is on cream colored walls on March 5. bottom floor on March 6. roof on March 7. The green painted clover is on March 8. The pot ol' gold is on March 9. The potted clovers are on March 10. The clover bench is on March 11. The leprechaun gnome is on March 12. The golden horseshoes are on March 13. The lucky clover cake is on March 14. The lucky clover vanity is on March 15. Happy-Go-Lucky is on March 16. The lucky clover is on March 17, and you login and get four small treasures and an epic treasure. 9 left treasure rewards: lucky cookies, lucky candle, Lucky Day archway, clover window, clover wall art, clover treasure, clover pond, clover bean bag and bagpipes 18 bottom-left treasure rewards: spilled flower bucket, lucky birdhouse, lucky horseshoe pond, clover strand, shamrock rug, Bodran drum, Celtic window, round Celtic window, golden pathway, mystical standing stone, small standing stone, lucky lamp, lucky pillow, lucky shoji screen, lucky dinner table, lucky fireplace, lucky stone pathway and lucky horseshoe armchair 8 bottom-right treasure rewards: clover stool, golden clover, blacksmith's anvil, lucky chair, lucky table, lucky wreath, lucky horseshoe window and lucky sconce 15 right treasure rewards: clover trees, gaint clover patch, stack of gold coins, pile of gold coins, ancient tower, large standing stone, green ZZP wristband, rare candy cane tie, green candy necklace, green cheese hat, freedom dragon mask, freedom fox hat, freedom knight helmet, freedom raccoon hat and green hypno-glasses 7 non-member non-rare rewards: green patched hat, phantom armor set, green pizza hat, green quilted blanket, green ribbon scarf, silver chain necklace and silver ring 12 non-member rare rewards: green straw hat, turquoise ring, green umbrella hat, green woven shoes, green backpack, green butterfly wings, rare freedom glove, rare freedom tie, golden-yellow rare nerd glasses, green and pink old hood, green police hat and green shark fin 76 members-only rewards: green worn blanket, green army helmet, green aviator hat, green Christmas bow, green blanket, green bonnet, green cool hair, rare curly hair, rare elf armor, rare elf bracelets, rare elf helmet, green faerie wings, green fedora, brown and green flag, rare freedom sword, green friendship bracelet, rare golden headphones, green hood with feather, rare Christmas top hat, rare Christmas wings, green leaf necklace, green leg armor, rare lucky tuxedo, green moustache, green pirate beard, green pumpkin head, green royal cape, green samurai helmet, green halo, white and green skull helmet, rare snowflake cape, green spartan armor, seaform-green spartan armor, green spartan helmet, green long rare spiked collar, green short rare spiked collar, green spiked mohawk, green long rare spiked wristband, green short rare spiked wristband, lime steampunk monocle, olive steampunk monocle, green sunglasses, olive sunglasses, rare unicorn horn, white and green unicorn horn, green real musketeer boots, X marks the spot, lucky wardrobe, wall torch, green welcome mat, green barrel, lucky clover, clover chair, clover table, clover patch, potted clovers, pot o' gold, clover fountain, clover bench, leprechaun gnome, clover balloons, golden horseshoes, lucky wishing well, Happy-Go-Lucky, lucky clover cake and lucky clover vanity Challenge on March 16-24 Collect roses on March 16-24, 2019: # 7 red roses in the house with a garden on March 16, 2019 # 6 red roses in Mr. Squiggles' small house from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 17, 2019 # 5 red roses in Pipsqueak's moonlight manor from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 18, 2019 # 11 pink roses and 8 red roses in Num Nums' botanical garden from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 19, 2019 # 5 red roses in Chunk's beach house from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 20, 2019 # 5 red roses in Patches' spring cottage from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 21, 2019 # 4 red roses in Scoodles' Cosmo's den from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 22, 2019 # 8 red roses in Jilly's princess castle from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 23, 2019 # 5 red roses in Nugget's Liza's garden from Zhu Zhu Pets, an original series, on March 24, 2019 Visit Patches and Red on March 18 Visit Patches in Zhu Zhu Hamster Funhouse and get 4 gemstones �������� Red in Zhu Zhu Tree House and get 4 gemstones �������� Visit Scoodles and Blue on March 19 Visit Scoodles in Magical Crystal Ballroom and get 5 gemstones ���������� Visit Blue in Zhu Zhu Pizza Shop and get 4 pizza slices �������� Visit Peachy and Canary on March 20 Visit Peachy in Starter Set and get 4 gemstones �������� Visit Canary in Zhu Zhu Hotel and get 48 gemstones Visit Snowcup and Black on March 21 Visit Snowcup in Princess Ballroom and get 1 gemstone �� Visit Black in Magical Princess Castle and get 1 gemstone �� Visit Baako and Egg Shell on March 22 Visit Baako in Zippity Zip-Line Playset and get 2 gemstones ���� Visit Egg Shell in Lion's Park Playset and get 2 gemstones ����Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Pets fanmade Category:Rabbits Category:Male characters fanmade